<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Holly Jolly Holiday by LadyLillyGray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487277">A Holly Jolly Holiday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLillyGray/pseuds/LadyLillyGray'>LadyLillyGray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mary Poppins (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, it's supposed to be fluffy but I'm a single asexual so Heaven only knows it it reads that way, so it's still kinda rough oops but it's less embarrassing now I guess maybe, this is an edited version of an old fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:16:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLillyGray/pseuds/LadyLillyGray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ff.net saw it first</p><p>A classic Bert/Mary one-shot that's guaranteed to be as tacky (and cringy?) as the title.</p><p>Aka: a christmas fic that I published on fanfiction.net first a few years ago, and totally meant to put up here last week. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bert/Mary Poppins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Holly Jolly Holiday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>23.08 Christmas Eve</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Christmas mornings were clothed in an almost surreal veil of serenity. Such was the allure of the season for Miss Mary Poppins; for she knew, wherever in the world she may be during the cold months, she would always be home in time to awakening in her own bed on the morning of the twenty-fifth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>London called to her, the stars shining brilliantly above the smoke of the rooftops. Tonight, the soft flurries of snow sticking to Mary’s hat, coat, shoes were no bother. She had nowhere in particular she need be, save for the sanctuary of her city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She appreciated these quiet moments in the stillness of night, before the glistening white snow was disturbed and soiled by city life. The familiar streets flew by as she briskly made her way to her cozy destination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The façade of the building she stopped before was rather unassuming, blending in with the rest of the block on any other time. But tonight the windows were all aglow with decorations and festivity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made quick work of the stairs, gratefully anticipating the warmth that awaited her. A white Christmas may be beautiful, but one can only handle so much cold – and she had been traveling all day. At the top , she removed her gloves, stuffing them into her coat pocket as she reached to knock on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, she stilled herself upon inspection of her sleeves which we still covered in slowly-melting snow. She decided to instead remove it, along with her hat and scarf, draping them over one arm and she collected her boots in the other. Then finally she knocked thrice, just below the homemade wreath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door remained closed. Curiouser still was the lack of movement on the other side of the door, not even the faintest indication of someone on the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s odd,” she thought, knocking again, but already resigning herself to the fact that she would have to search for her own key.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself,” she muttered aloud, reluctantly rummaging through her out-dated carpetbag to find a key.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she finally got inside, she was able to appreciate the modest decor of the flat. It was rather nice, in a cozy sort of way, with strings of tinsel and holly, quite a few white candles; and a small yet vibrant Christmas tree was nestled in the corner. The most welcoming aspect, however, was the smell of gingerbread filling the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking to the counter, “I suppose I can wait,” she resolved, eying the cake with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She situated herself upon the sofa, unwinding in the quietude. However, this silence soon became deafening; and with an impatient sigh, she decided to busy herself with letting her hair down, wondering where her friend was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran her fingers through her hair and planned how else to pass the time whilst the wonderful scents of the kitchen taunted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mary, is that you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice from the corridor startled her to her feet, leaving her to display an uncharacteristically shocked expression. Bert laughed at such an expression. Mary, unamused, smacked him lightly on his head before berating him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was not funny in the slightest – you gave me such a fright, I’d thought you’d run out. Where on earth were you, and why did you not answer when I knocked?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was in the bedroom,” was his blunt reply, as though the answer was obvious. He appeared unphased by her barrage of accusations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary’s ice-cold eyes narrowed in on him, “for ten minutes you sat in the bedroom without realising I was here? Did you not hear me come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinda hard to hear anything with that wind howlin’ and all,” he replied in jest, stringing her along on a game of deflection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened, then she rolled them in dissatisfaction before she smacked him yet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you were out on the roof – and in this weather? What, did you think I’d be mad enough to fly in this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An’ did I say I was out there looking for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, why else would you be out there in the snow? What if you fell?” The tone of the banter was light-hearted, but Mary’s latter enquiry was full of so much warmth and genuine concern, it melted Bert’s heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at her with an apologetic frown, “could I at least have a proper greeting before my scolding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprise, then incredulity flitted through Mary’s features just before she flung herself into Bert’s arms. “Of course you can! I’m sorry for that, dear,” she mumbled into this shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bert kept her tight in his embrace, but pushed her back slightly so he could look into her crystalline blue eyes as he addressed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s much better,” he said with a cheeky grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hadn’t meant to lose my manners, I’ve just missed you so much so I was eager to know where you’ve been. I couldn’t bear being away from you any longer. Oh that reminds me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bert led her to the sofa as he sensed her ramblings coming on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Egypt was far too warm for my liking at this time of year. I like a hot day every now and then, but not in december! And I was nowhere near the city, I thought I’d go mad during my down time; so naturally I overworked myself. I honestly questioned what state I would return to you in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I honestly don’t think I’ve ever been so happy to see sn– what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cut herself off abruptly, arching her back at an awkward angle to avoid what she presumed to be her companion’s attempt at kissing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bert put a small bit of space between them upon comprehension of her quizzical expression, preparing a slew of apologies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ven’t seen you in months and here you are blabberin’ away. I was just tryna be sweet with ya, but I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, the small woman at his side followed his movement, once again closing the distance between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t apologize, just warn me first. As I said, I’ve missed you to,” inching even closer, “I just wasn’t expecting a kiss for saying so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’ve never liked surprises. It’s me own fault for not thinking,” he declared, pulling her into a tight, warm hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair sat like this for a minute or so, simply enjoying the presence of the other. When they did finally separate, Bert led Mary to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… gingerbread?” Mary insinuated, eying the cake once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Bert nonchalantly replied. “Yeah, I picked some up from Mrs. Corry’s earlier ‘cause I thought you might like it. I put it in the oven to warm it a bit before I went up to the roof, so it should be nice and fluffy now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drew out his words, teasing her – and enjoying every second of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, would you like some now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes,” Mary answered a bit too quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly, the pair managed to polish off nearly half the cake whilst catching up. Once their teacups were equally finished, Mary instinctively walked over to the sink to wash the dishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave ‘em for me,” Bert chastised, coming up behind her and twirling his arms around her slender waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her cheek, then behind her ear, the nape of her neck, trailing his lips lower in an attempt to pull her attention away from the porcelain in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like the dress, Mar,” he said between kisses. His voice was soft and his breath warm upon her shoulder. “The silver brings out your eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could hardly suppress a laugh as she turned and shook her head at him in mock chastisement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My eyes are blue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they glitter like silver.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly</span>
  </em>
  <span> like the colour as much as the wide neckline you’re so eager to take advantage of?” she playfully retorted. She chose to ignore her friend’s utterance of “cheeky” under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” she continued, eying him daringly, you talk an awful lot for someone trying to get a kiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, is it working?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary responded with a slightly wicked grin before leaning up to press her lips gently to his. The gesture was immediately returned, Bert’s hands firmly finding her hips. Soon after, her arms found their way about his neck. She grew bold with her kisses as he lifted her onto the counter, holding her as close as he could, as though he was afraid of losing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Mary placed her hands upon his broad shoulders, steadying herself both mentally and physically. She reluctantly pushed him away, hopping down and readjusting her dress and hair. Bert opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you apologise I wish to excuse myself; that is, this is not the place to be allowing ourselves to get carried away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could not resist smiling at her stern tone as she made such a proclamation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” he began, taking her hint and changing the subject, “you never told me why you were in Egypt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you never told me why you were on the roof earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair – but I asked you first!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well actually,” Mary scoffed, “I told you quite a few times before I left that the trip was to help out at an orphanage as they prepared for the holidays, but I guess you don’t listen to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told me no such thing,” he replied firmly. Although, his eyebrows raised and his eyes themselves grew wide, betraying to Mary that he had in fact remembered as he was disputing her claim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, for your information,” he continued, hoping to draw the argument back into his favour, “since you said you would be back by eleven, once the clock struck without you at the door, I met up with some sweeps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slit her eyes, daring him to elaborate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They like to go ‘round this time of year and pretend like they’re Father Christmas visiting the kids. Maybe it’s a cruel joke, but I like to think it gives ‘em hope. That’s why I was up there when you came in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, my pardon for not anticipating the snow,” Mary chided playfully. She did find his explanation quite sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean you’re gonna stay the night?” He offered her his hand, already leading her toward the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes, freeing herself and briskly walking ahead of him. However, she froze in the doorway, turning back around with a look of utter disapproval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, you put mistletoe in the doorway to the bedroom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, did I?” He feigned confusion, taking her into a side hug and kissing her hair. “I suppose we could break with tradition, if that’s what you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m not usually one to break from tradition,” she replied coyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never to deny a request from her, he pulled her into the room (and his embrace) whilst closing the door with his foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>rather</span>
  </em>
  <span> naughty of you Mr. Alfred,” she replied between kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he laughed, “welcome back to London, Mrs. Alfred.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>